1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to audio, video, and data signals, and, in particular, to systems for distributing and interconnecting cable television (xe2x80x9cCATVxe2x80x9d), satellite, and telephone data signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often desirable to transmit various types of signals to or between different components or appliances in a given site or location. For example, in a residential site, it may be desirable to distribute telephone data signals, digital broadcast satellite (DBS) signals, and CATV signals to different locations and components throughout the house.
In some current usages, various signals are passed through control equipment, or a xe2x80x9cservice center,xe2x80x9d and routed to fixed destinations in the house. One problem that arises in such situations is that installation personnel and the homeowner are required to plan where they want to place a satellite receiver in advance of installation. Such estimation is often difficult, and such an approach also makes it costly to change the location of a satellite receiver. In addition, this approach typically leads to a limited number of DBS lines, for example two, which may be insufficient if the homeowner desires to use more than two satellite receivers. Further, in such approaches there is a lack of integration in the distribution of telephone data, CATV, and DBS signals. This leads to a lack of symmetry, flexibility, and accompanying drawbacks.
A system, apparatus, and method for distributing signals. A distribution module is coupled to each of a plurality of outlets by respective first and second cables. Each of the first and second cables is sufficient to carry both a first-type signal and a second-type signal between an outlet and the distribution module, the second-type signal comprising one of left-handed and right-handed polarized type signals. The first cable carries a combined first-type signal and one of a left-handed and right-handed polarized signal from the distribution module to the outlet. The second cable carries the other of the left-handed and right-handed polarized signal from the distribution module to the outlet and carries a local first-type signal from the outlet to the distribution module. The combined first-type signal is provided by the distribution module by combining the local first-type signal with a master first-type signal.